


A Highly Illogical Situation

by Cards_Slash



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash
Summary: Spock and Bones are simply trying to make Kirk understand that they are together now.  Together, as in dating, and it's not a joke.  It's very serious.  Kirk just doesn't seem to get it.(Repost from 2010)





	A Highly Illogical Situation

It wasn’t going well. That wasn’t exactly a  _surprise_  to him but Spock had his eyebrows all in a mess trying to figure out where he went wrong with this explanation of his. Somewhere in that  _highly logical_  Vulcan mind was the answer to their present predicament and all Spock had to do was figure out where he went left instead of right and they’d be out of Albuquerque and back in the Enterprise.  
  
“Captain,” Spock said.  
  
“Mr. Spock,” Jim said with that disbelieving tilt to his smile and a strange little gleam in his left eye, “did Bones put you up to this? Shame on you Bones.”  
  
Bones had his arms over his chest because he’d given up about ten minutes ago when the conversation reached the point of hand gestures and Jim had started eying the red-alarm like he was willing it to go off and announce they were being attacked by Klingons or something. Spock turned his head to look at Bones in that way that meant he was at the end of his rope, here, and he obviously needed a genius-to-idiot translator because  _his meaning_  was perfectly plain. It was just Jim’s ears and inferior mental facilities that kept him from grasping it.  
  
“Jim,” Bones said, “he’s serious.”  
  
“No he’s not,” Jim assured him all grin and dismissal.  
  
“Captain,” Spock said again, “I am quite serious. Dr. McCoy and I are in a romantic and sexual relationship.”  
  
Jim stared without blinking. For half a second, and just for that, it looked like he might almost accept what he was being told before his lips quirked up and his eyes half closed all glitter and then he was shaking his head. That little chuckle and his head hanging with a shake: “You almost got me,” Jim said, “almost.”  
  
Spock straightened. Bones sighed.  
  
“I am uncertain as to how we can successfully convince the Captain that we are not, as he phrased it, pulling his leg if he refuses to listen to logic.”  
  
Well, that could be because there was no damn logic in this situation. Bones shrugged. “I’m not sure he’d believe us even if we tried to prove it.”  
  
Spock’s face did a funny kind of twitch at that thought. His brain ran away with fancy equations and diagrams as he plotted how to make one’s obstinate Captain believe the unbelievable. Jim was leaning against his chair and glancing up at them; oh-so-confident that he had put an end to these silly shenanigans so they could all continue on with their day. (Maybe he was thinking what Bones had been thinking long about a few months ago, that only a vast quantity of high-quality alcohol and alien interference was going to make sense of  _this_  situation.)   
  
“Jim,” Bones said as he uncrossed one of his arms. Nothing threatening at all in the move, just a gesture to get his attention. “He’s telling the truth.” Spock was already turned toward him even if he were lost in attempting to bring Vulcan logic to a situation that didn’t have any (and if Bones let him keep on doing that he was going to reason his way right on out of this relationship they had because there sure as hell wasn’t a single logical thing about it). He tipped his head, hand on Spock’s neck and pressed their mouths together.   
  
So there they were, with the whole bridge crew shifting in their seats and Jim’s mouth hanging open, kissing like chaste preteens with neither of them exactly touching the other. He ran his thumb down Spock’s pulse on his throat and pulled back to lick his lips before he tried again. Spock must have decided it was the  _only way_  because he put his hand over Bones’ cheek and loosened up his tight mouth to kiss him.  
  
Bones moved back first, arms back over his chest and Spock turned to face Jim’s flabbergasted face with one eyebrow up and full of the expectation that  _this_  had to prove that they were telling the truth. Jim stood there for another matter of seconds before closing his mouth and shaking himself away from any such notion like saying  _almost, you almost got me that time_.   
  
Spock’s sigh quietly decided that they would try again the next day, possibly with diagrams, while he admitted momentary defeat. Bones patted him on the back for trying while Jim talked loud about their next mission.


End file.
